Echange de mots
by phi-huddy
Summary: Traduction d'une fic allemande,' Wortwechsel' ,de whathobertie, que je remercie pour son accord     Suite de petits dialogues entre House et Cuddy, trop courts pour en faire des scènes entières  Huddy of course, après le 7x1.
1. I à X

Traduction fic allemande

Echange de mots

Tu t'en vas. Remarque-t-il, alors que cela aurait dut être une question.

La nuit dernière la laissé avec un petit gout de pas assez, et le jour qui commence n'arrange pas vraiment les choses.

-Oui, confirme-t-elle, même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Mais malgré tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je m'attends quand même à te voir pour tes consultations aujourd'hui.

- Ah bon, moi pas. Bizarre. répond-il du tac au tac.

- Dans quelques heures, tu ne résisteras plus à venir m'embêter avec tes remarques et tes sarcasmes habituels, tu verras, dit –elle en l'embrassant tendrement une dernière fois en quittant la pièce.

**II. Signature de contrat.**

J'ai besoin d'un autographe de toi ! dit-elle en pénétrant dans son bureau et en posant devant lui, une simple feuille de papier, couvertes de quelques lignes.

-Waouh, rapide le contrat de mariage !

Mais il signe sans hésiter le document, sans même savoir de quoi il en retourne. Il plonge ses yeux azur dans les siens, et en levant un sourcil accompagné d'un sourcil inquisiteur, il ajoute :

Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais vraiment ?

Tout va bien ? demande-t-elle hésitante en retirant tout de même le document signé.

Ben je viens de signé, ou est le problème ?

Il n'y a pas de problème, tu viens juste de signé un accord dans le quel tu renonces au sexe ce soir ! Sur ce, elle recule pas à pas vers la sortie, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Génial, grogne-t-il, ça m'apprendra à te faire confiance .

**III. Bon flair**

Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Wilson ? Crit-elle, presque hystérique au téléphone

Rien du tout Sunshine.

Il se souvenait simplement de la longue discussion qu'il avait eue avec son ami sur la mort de sa patiente, Hannah. Rien que d'y repenser était douloureux.

-Peut-être qu'il la sentit.

- Ca fait une heure qu'il me tourne autour, ça devient vraiment malsain ! J'ai l'impression qu'il m'espionne.

- Tu dégages une telle dose d'œstrogènes après ce que je t'ais fait cette nuit, c'est normal. S'il y a une personne qui sent ce genre de choses chez une femme, c'est bien Wilson.

-Merci House, fulmine-t-elle ironiquement au bout de fil, avant de raccrocher violement.

**IV. Une bonne raison**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? Veut –t-elle savoir innocemment, perchée sur ses hauts talons sur le chemin de la sortie.

-Apparemment, pas de partie de jambe en l'air, il parait.

Le ton se voulait taquin, pourtant, il lut dans ses yeux, une certaine inquiétude. Il aurait dû être un peu moins blessant, elle croyait surement qu'il avait mal prit la blague.

-Peut être que tu pourrais trouver une autre raison de passer chez moi.

-Mouai je sais pas, si y'a pas de sexe, je vois pas trop l'intérêt …

-J'ai de la bière dans le frigo, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire angélique.

-Ok !

**V. Tchin !**

-Je ne t'attendais plus dis donc ! dit-elle étonnée quand elle ouvre la porte et qu'il se penche au-dessus de sa canne pour passer la tête dans la porte entrebâillée.

-Bah tu m'a promis de la bière, et mon frigo est vide, donc voilà !

Il la suit dans l'appartement silencieux. Son regard inquisiteur ne met pas longtemps à découvrir la vielle paire de chaussures de Luca, oubliée dans un coin.

-Génial, grogne-t-il.

Lisa revient tout juste de la cuisine, deux bières à la main. Voyant la réaction de House, elle suit son regard.

-Oh, désolée. Elle semble vraiment confuse et gênée.

Il lui prend une bière, et la lève, faisant signe de porter un toast.

-Je peux trinquer avec elles à ma victoire ?

-Surement pas, c'est avec moi que tu dois trinquer !

Ils trinquent ensemble, et Lisa place les chaussures de son ex dehors, devant la porte d'entrée.

**VI. Orient express**

-Je croyais que tu avais vendu la maison ? lui dit-il, en cherchant d'autres reliques de son prédécesseur dans la maison.

-Pas encore House, j'ai pas eu le temps.

-Huhm, on se demande pourquoi ? Peut-être parsque tu préfères nos rendez-vous torrides, à ces soirées interminables à écouter les histoires de notre Agatha Christie du New Jersey, sans pouvoir les rembarrer de peur qu'il se mette à pleurer.

-Arrêtes avec ça s'il te plait, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Le ton est sans …, le message est clair, il a intérêt d'arrêter. Pour changer rapidement de sujet, il enchaine sur un sujet moins épineux. Quoi que…

-Et quand est-ce qu'on commence notre ''Orient Express''

-Rappelles toi de ce que tu as signé cet après-midi ! Pas ce soir, ajoute-elle avec un sourire sadique

**VII. Nudité**

- Laisses-moi jeter un œil à ta blessure.

-C'est bon, t'inquiètes, lui répond-il en grommelant.

Il ne veut plus aborder ce sujet, et donc surtout pas qu'elle trifouille cette blessure, autant physique que psychique.

-Oui, et bien je voudrais voir si c'est ''vraiment'' bon. Sur ce, elle attrape le bas du T-Shirt qu'elle commence à lui enlever.

-Tu veux juste me voir à poil, avoue, coquine va !

-Ca, c'est quelque chose que je peux obtenir beaucoup plus facilement, dit-elle en connaissance de cause, avec un petit clin d'œil.

-Pffff, facile, j'me déshabille pour n'importe qu'elle nana assez bien roulée.

-Mais bien sûr, soupire-t-elle, en souriant en lui passant son T-Shirt au-dessus de la tête.

**VIII. Strip tease**

Mais, si tu veux, je peux me déshabiller pour toi , dit-il, en faisant un regard enfantin.

-Non, merci, j'ai vu tout ce que j'avais à voir .

Pas les trucs les plus cools et les plus intéressants !

Ah bon ? Et ou faut –il que je cherche pour trouver toutes ces choses ?

En tout cas, pas là ou tu as cherché jusqu'à présent, ajoute-il avec un ton énigmatique.

Donc, si tu dis que tu aimerai bien te déshabiller pour moi, ça veut dire que je pourrai te demander un strip-tease ? Dans ce cas, ça m'intéresse !

Voyez-vous ça, petite coquine !

**IX. Il suffit de demander**

-Allez, demande moi, qu'on en finisse, après une heure passée devant la télévision, dans un lourd silence.

Sans avoir la moindre idée du quoi il parle, elle lèvre ses sourcils d'un air intérrogateur, et l'interroge du regard.

-L'inévitable question qui te taraude : ''est-ce que ça va ? '', j'en peux plus de te voir avec cette mine soucieuse.

-Désolée de me faire du souci a propos de toi par rapport à la nuit dernière, rétorque-elle, outrée.

-Vas-y, demandes !

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vois, il suffisait de demander

**X. Travail manuel**

- Tu t'en vas ?, demande-t-elle, avec la même inquiétude dans la voie, que lui le matin même.

-Jap, confirme-t-il, en prenant sa veste sous laquelle, il trouve une vielle carte de visite de Lucas. Mais Lisa est trop occupée avec lui pour remarquer cette carte.

-C'est le célibat qui te rappelle ?

-On s'offre un petit voyage des sens ?

-NON ! répond-elle indignée.

-Donc je rentre me faire plaisir tout seul.

-Merci pour l'information !

-Merci pour l'invitation !

Avec un grand sourire, il lui colle un baiser sur les lèvres, lui offre son plus beau sourire, et quitte la maison.


	2. XI à XX

**XI. Droit de la femme**

-J'ai le droit de mettre Wilson au courant maintenant ?, lui demande-t-il au téléphone, en se demande, si à partir de maintenant, ils allaient se téléphoner, comme ça, pour un rien, plusieurs fois par jour.

Légèrement agacée, car il la dérange pour la quatrième fois en plein travail, elle lui répond :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ? Tu fais de toute façon ce que tu veux !

-Pour te donner l'illusion que tu as le droit de donner ton avis au sujet de notre relation pardi !

-Et j'ai vraiment ce droit, demande-t-elle, sceptique.

-Non, mais j'ai adoré discuter avec toi ! A la prochaine.

**XII. Rose à poids**

-Je l'ai dit à Wilson ! clame-t-il, après une entrée fracassant dans son bureau, en s'installant face à elle, au bureau.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle d'un ton las, sans même lever les yeux de sa paperasse. Elle n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ses enfantillages, les urgences étant à nouveau menacées de fermeture.

- Et je lui ai dit que tu portais des sous-vêtements roses à poids.

-Super, House.

Elle l'écoute d'un air absent, en remuant la pile de dossiers qui se trouvent sur son bureau.

-Il me charge de te demander s'il peut inspecter lui-même la qualité du tissu de près. Il se fait du souci pour ta peau, ma chérie.

- Si il veut quelque chose, il n'a qu'à passer et me le demander lui-même.

-Dit, tu m'écoutes au moins ?

-Bien sur mon chéri ! Amusez-vous bien avec vos sous-vêtements roses à poids, mais laissez-moi en dehors de ça !

**XII. Demande officielle**

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore House ? Sérieusement, je suis vraiment occupée là.

-J'ai une requête à te soumettre, dit-il très solennellement, en lui tendant une feuille.

-Si c'est pour des vacances, c'est le troisième casier à ma droite.

-Non, c'est pas pour des vacances.

Il contourne le bureau, vient se placer à côté d'elle, et lui pose sa feuille d'un geste ferme et insistant devant elle.

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, pendant que House se dirige vers la sortie, elle lit la fameuse requête.

''_Demande officielle pour une nuit avec Lisa Cuddy ''_

Du pas de la porte, avant de refermer derrière lui, il lui cri :

-N'oublies pas ce qu'il y a marqué en petit tout, en bas !

Et effectivement, au bas de la feuille, en tout petit et précédé d'un astérisque, comme sur les publicités, elle peut lire :

''_Peut inclure du sexe''_

_**XIV. Dictionnaire**_

_-Requête accordée, dit-elle nonchalamment en poussant la porte de son bureau._

_- Les petits caractères inclus ?_

_-Humm, oui, en sachant que ''pouvoir'', ne signifie pas la même chose que ''devoir''._

_-Arg, je savais que le jargon officiel comprenait des lacunes !_

_-Mais dis-moi, il n'y a donc que ça qui t'intéresse ? S'indigne-t-elle, légèrement outrée, en espérant que les dernières quarante-huit heures, représentent plus pour lui, que simplement du sexe._

_-Mais non, tu sais bien que je blague._

_-Des fois, je ne sais pas vraiment, justement._

_A sa mine un peu triste et inquiète, il se lève, et après un rapide coup d'œil alentour, la prend par la taille, et l'embrasse tendrement._

_-Il va nous falloir un dictionnaire'' Lisa Cuddy- Gregory House'', on dirait._

_**XV . A la chasse**_

_-Tu m'a attendu ? _

_Elle sourit devant son homme, assis sur sa moto, garée à côté de sa voiture._

_-Non, je profite du soleil, ma chère ._

_Avec une moue amusée, elle se poste devant, et lui répond, en croisant les bras :_

_-Dans le garage sous terrain ?_

_-Diminution des risques de mélanomes._

_-C'est très exemplaire de ta part ._

_-Hé oui, je suis comme ça moi. _

_IL prend son casque en main, et lui lance, d'un air de défit :_

_-Une petite course poursuite ?_

_-Humm, une petite course tout court s'impose._

_-Rah, les femmes et le shopping._

_-Tu sais, mon frigo ne se remplit pas tout seul malheureusement…_

_-Dommage, je te l'accorde._

_- Et je suppose que tu voudras manger en rentrant ._

_-Les hommes sont des carnassiers._

_-Moralité de l'histoire, on va faire les courses !_

_**XVI . Nourriture de carnassier**_

_-Rassures moi, on va bien quelque part ou il y a de la viande quand même ?_

_-Non, je pensais que tu irais en forêt nous chasser un bon chevreuil._

_-T'as déjà vu un boiteux courir après un chevreuil ?_

_-Alors vas au rayon viande, et prends ce que tu veux, t'es un grand garçon._

_-T'es sur ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si tes légumes mangent ma viande ?_

_-Et si ta viande mange mes légumes ? Lui répond-elle, hilare ._

_**XVII. Calcul**_

_-En fait, hier soir, tu as juste dit tout ça, pour faire de toi ton esclave personnel. Allez, avoue._

_Elle se retourne, pour le voir, la canne dans une main, trois sacs de courses dans l'autre._

_-Dans ce cas, je n'aurais pas dit toutes ces horribles choses en premier, dit-elle, en introduisant la clé dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée._

_-Ca faisait partie de ta stratégie. Tu savais comment m'amadouer. Un peu de mauvaise conscience par ci, quelques vérités bien placées par-là, et hop, j'étais scotché à tes lèvres._

_-Comme si tu n'avais pas été consentant !_

_-Réticent, c'est tout. Comme en ce moment, ajoute-t-il en trainant ses provisions vers la cuisine._

_**XVII Euphémisme**_

_-Elle dort, chuchote-t-elle, alors qu'elle l'entend s'approcher derrière elle._

_Elle sait pertinemment que sa petite Rachel avait été un obstacle dans leur relation, et qu'elle l'était parfois encore. Elle sait aussi qu'elle le sera peut être toujours… mais peut-être pas._

_-CA veut dire qu'on est plus observés, et qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut ?, dit-il en observant la petite endormie par-dessus l'épaule de sa compagne, qu'il embrasse au passage._

_-Et à quoi tu penses ?_

_-Je sais pas moi, un concourt de gobage de flamby, taper sur des casseroles, une course en sacs !_

_-j'ai pas trop envie de sauter sur des sacs_

_-Mais je ne te demande pas de sauter sur des sacs !_

_-Oh je suis fatiguée, je me trompe avec mes mots, dit-t-elle en riant._

_-C'est un euphémisme qui a l'air tellement douloureux que ne préfère pas y penser._

_**XIX Tétanie**_

_-Qu'est ce qu'a dit Wilson, au fait ? demande-t-telle, en coupant divers légumes avec une rapidité si déconcertante, qu'il commence sérieusement à se faire su souci pour ses jolis doigts. Ou pour certaines parties de son anatomie à lui, si elle venait un jour à avoir un tel couteau en main lors d'une de leurs nombreuses disputes._

_-Ce matin, ça n'avait pas l'air de t'intéresser._

_Ce matin, j'avais du travail, répond-elle de son ton maternel._

_-Discuter potins et commérage est une sorte de travail à plein temps, ma chère !_

_-Ce n'est pas ''une'' sorte de travail à plein temps, c'est ''ton'' travail à plein temps. Donc, revenons-en à ce cher Wilson ?_

_House sourit au souvenir de la tête de son ami._

_-Disons que lorsque j'ai quitté son bureau, il n'avait toujours pas fermé la bouche._

_-Et bien au moins, temps qu'il a la bouche grande ouverte, il ne met pas tout l'hôpital au courant._

_-Voilà, j'ai enfin une raison, pour me mettre en caleçon devant toi, dit-il en observant la grosse tache de sauce qu'il vient de faire sur son jean._

_-Enlèves-le vite, avant que la tâche ne s'imprègne dans le tissu, on arrivera plus à la faire sortir si on attend trop longtemps._

_-Ah ben merci pour le romantisme !_

_-Allez, dépêches toi._

_-Je ne suis pas un homme facile, Cuddy. Faut y mettre un peu les formes tout de même, que diable !_


	3. 21à30

**21. Aerodynamie**

-Tu as des jambes de femmes, tu sais ça ? dit-elle en admirant ses jambes nues, étendues sur le canapé.

-Pardon ? J'ai des jambes parfaites, à part une légère déformation dont on ne mentionnera pas l'existence.

-Mais regarde, tu n'as presque pas de poils !

-Je suis aérodynamique, dit-il fièrement.

-Ah bon, et pour quoi au juste ? lui demande-t-elle, hilare.

-Pour esquiver rapidement les patients pots de colle et les patronnes hystériques. La nature m'a fait ainsi et je l'en remercie.

-Et bien heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de patients pots de colle ici !

-Non, il y a juste ma patronne !

**22. Exécution de contrat**

-Au fait, ça en est ou avec ma requête, demande-t-il, en la voyant piquer du nez à côté de lui.

-L'approbation n'a pas été contestée par le conseil d'administration.

-Cela veut donc dire qu'on passer à l'exécution de ce contrat passé entre deux personnes morales.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir signé quoi que ce soit, lui répond-elle en bayant profondément. Et puis il n'y avait aucune obligation autant que je me souvienne.

-Mais tu pensais bien à ton lit quand tu l'as accordé ?

-Pour le moment je pense à mon lit parsque je suis vraiment fatiguée.

-Bon, ben au moins, on est au bon endroit.

**23. Différences**

- Alors ?

-Quoi alors ?

-Je croyais que tu voulais du sexe ? demande-t-elle, comme déçue.

Il sourit tendrement, à la bouille endormie de sa compagne, et lui répond doucement.

-Non, je te veux toi.

-Il y a une différence ?

-Humm, disons qu'il y a, comment dirais-je, quelques ''superpositions'', mais oui, il y a quand même une différence.

-Je crois que je suis trop fatiguée pour saisir ce genre de subtilités ce soir.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un exposé détaillé ?

-Pas pendant les heures de travail alors.

**24. Droit d'utilisation**

-Tu veux te frotter à mes jambes parfaites ? alors qu'elle essaye de réchauffer ses pieds glacés.

-Ah, je savais bien que tu me servirais bien à quelque chose, lui elle, reconnaissante, en acceptant l'invitation.

-Je me sens un peu utilisé.

-Et pour quoi je pourrai encore t'utiliser ?

-Fais gaffe, j'ai déjà servi d'esclave pour les courses, d'aide en cuisine, et maintenant, de source de chaleur, tu as déjà bien attaqué ton contingent pour aujourd'hui, non ?

-Et pour un bisou, ça marche ?

Il grogne un peu, faisant mine de réfléchir quelques instants et lui répond :

-Allez, mais c'est bien parsque c'est toi.

**25. Occasion **

-Donc, tu n'es pas ici, que pour le sexe, lui demande-t-elle à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, d'un ton amusé .

-Pour ça, je peux me payer une call girl.

-Oui, mais je suis moins chère.

-Ouhhh, non, crois-moi, tu es très chère .

-Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

-Déjà, je vais surement devoir payer tout ceci de ma personne. Et il y a toutes ces petites choses entre nous que les gens risquent de voir à l'hôpital, des choses embarrassantes. Et puis, l'un de nous mettra forcément les pieds dans le plat à un moment donné, et je paris que ce sera moi, sans faire exprès bien sûr.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas donné non plus, dit-elle en soupirant.

**26. Sauveur**

- Tu es au courant que tu es sensé te lever maintenant ?

-Ah non, tu vas pas jouer à ta patronne le matin de bonne heure quand même ?

Elle s'approche, s'assied doucement à côté de lui sur le lit, et l'embrasse tendrement sur la bouche.

-Non, je joue à ta maitresse qui n'a pas envie que tu traines au lit toute la journée.

-Et au lieu de trainer au lit, je dois trainer à l'hôpital, c'est ça ?

-Et tu pourrais aussi sauver une vie au passage, ce qui rentabilisera le fait que tu te sois levé.

-Je pourrai aussi rester ici, et rêver que je sauve une vie, je suis tellement bon, que ça pourrai marcher !

-Là, c'est ta patronne qui te dit non. Allez, debout !

**27. Séparation**

-J'emmène Rachel à la maternelle, dit-elle en fusant dans la cuisine, si vite, que House en avait la nausée. A plus tard !

-Tu ne reviens plus ce matin ? dit-il en plongeant le nez dans sa tasse de café.

-Non, pas le temps.

-Dommage. Je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller ensemble à l'hôpital, et pénétrer dans le hall, en se tenant la main, comme deux amoureux, explique-t-il, en jouant le jeune ado romantique, ce qui fait sourire Cuddy.

-Mais bien sûr, mon chéri .

**28. Rapport trimestriel**

-Alors bien dormi, Dr Cuddy ? lance-t-il en doublant quatre personnes pour se placer derrière elle.

-N'en rajoutes pas House, chuchote-t-elle, en décalant son plateau du sien.

-Oh, pas bien lunée, la boss, dit-il en s'amusant du regard incendiaire qu'elle lui lance.

-Au fait, ton rapport trimestriel, c'est pour quand, tranche-t-elle, pour changer de sujet.

- Pour ce soir, ça te va ? On aurait tout le temps, pour le passer en revue… pages après pages… après pages .

-16h, sur mon bureau !

**29. Malentendu**

-Tu as dit 16h, me voilà ! lance-t-il en passant la tête par la porte entre baillée.

-Très bien, tu apprends vite.

-Ben bien sûr, dit-il en bombant le torse.

-Et ton rapport, il est où ? lui demande-t-elle, en le voyant s'avancer dans son bureau, les mains vides.

-Ah bon, c'était sérieux avec le rapport ? Je pensais que c'était un nom de code pour euh, enfin, tu sais quoi. Sur ton bureau, 16h, tu comprends ?

-Non, en fait, tu es irrécupérable.

**30. Tactique d'intimidation**

- Voilà, clame-t-il, en lui claquant son rapport sans ménagement sur son bureau, une heure plus tard.

-Si le refus de rapports sexuels s'avère efficace, je vais malheureusement et à regret, devoir l'utiliser plus souvent. Tu le sais ça ?

-Je ne suis que de la cire, entre tes mains ma chère, tu fais de moi ce que tu veux, lui dit-il d'un ton mielleux, en espérant qu'elle ne remarquera pas, qu'il a bâclé royalement les derniers paragraphes.

-Dans ce cas, ce soir, 23h, mon lit !

-23h, seulement, mais c'est dans super longtemps ça.

-Tu as toujours quelque chose pour râler toi, hein ?


	4. 31 à 40

**31. Filature**

-Ne te retourne pas, grogne-t-il entre ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi, lui demande-t-elle inquiète, en regardant, discrètement aux alentours, en vue d'un éventuel danger, sous forme de collègues un peu curieux, qui les observerai dans le garage sous terrain.

-Wilson nous suit, chuchote-t-il, en continuant, comme si de rien n'était, son chemin vers sa voiture.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ?

-Pars qu'il est persuadé que je te paie, pour que tu joues le jeu de notre relation. Tu as de l'agent sur toi ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors donnes le moi.

**32. Petite nature**

-Hey, pourquoi elle, elle a ça, et que moi j'ai juste les restes d'hier soir, dit-il, avec un grain de jalousie, en voyant l'assiette de Rachel.

-Parsque je pose priorités, lui répond-elle, calmement, en prenant place à table.

-Et ben, tu devrais réévaluer tes priorités.

-Tu peux te faire autre chose à manger si tu veux, mais si ça peut te consoler, moi aussi je n'ai que les restes d'hier.

-Content de savoir que tu te portes donc aussi mal que moi.

**33. Engagement**

-L'horaire n'est donc plus un problème pour toi à ce que je vois, dit-elle, en le trouvant, après une courte recherché, drapé dans le drap de son lit.

-Apparemment, on a échangé les rôles, tu as deux minutes de retard !

-Du sexe à une heure précise, quel romantisme, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.

-Qui a parlé de sexe, demande-t-il. Je croyais qu'on avait un rapport trimestriel à relire ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mutine, elle ajoute, en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, pages après pages.

**34. Etude de cas**

-A quoi pensent les homes quand ils embrassent, demande-t-elle soudain, brisant leur étreinte.

-Je dois répondre pendant que ta langue est dans ma bouche ?

-Pour le moment, elle est dans MA bouche, donc vas-y, profites en pour t'exprimer librement.

-Et on ne peut pas répondre à cette question existentielle plus tard, la situation commençait à devenir vraiment intéressante là, tu vois !

-J'ai lus une étude, récemment, où il était dit, pour les hommes, embrasser est la clé de la sexualité, alors que, pour nous les femmes, c'est un moyen de savoir si le partenaire est le bon.

-Et que te disent tes recherches à propos de moi ?

-Pas grand-chose pour le moment.

-Donc, on devrait se concentrer là-dessus, et approfondir les choses.

**35. Code**

-Attend, on a besoin d'un nom de code ! Lance-t-il soudain, en s'arrêtant net en plein ébat, alors que Cuddy est au bord du point de non-retour.

-Un code ? demande-t-elle, à bout de souffle, le moment pour parler d'un code était vraiment mal choisit, quelle vengeance puérile. Pour le moment, tu es simplement sensé me faire grimper aux rideaux, pas me parler de codes !

-Oh Dr Cuddy, vous m'étonnez !

-Ok, on va dire que le nom de code est ''consultation''. Comme ça au moins je suis sure, que tu ne vas pas utiliser ce mot à tout bout de champ au boulot. On peut continuer maintenant ?

-Ça me va. Et c'est reparti mon kiki !

**36. Eléphants**

-C'était notre première fois, dit-il, en calant sa tête contre l'oreiller, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

-Tu as oublié notre première ''première fois'' ?

-Non, mais ça, c'était notre première fois, maintenant qu'on est vieux, ridés et bedonnants, lui répond-il, curieux de voir sa réaction.

-Parle pour toi !

-Mais tu aimes, les vieux bedonnants.

-Non, pas spécialement, mais je t'aime toi, mon éléphant à moi.

-Ce sont de braves bêtes les éléphants, ils n'oublient rien.

-Oui, même avec ton grand âge, tu n'as pas oublié comment ça marche au lit, c'est bien !

**37. Chair de poule**

-Tu as la chair de poule, dit-elle triomphante, en caressant de bout des doigts son avant-bras, ce qui ne que rendre plus visible cette réaction.

-Mais il fait super froid chez toi, répond-il, en se collant si près d'elle, qu'elle sent son souffle sur sa peau.

-Ah bon, il y 2 minutes, il faisait encore vraiment chaud pourtant !

-Ben oui justement, j'ai un peu sué, et maintenant que la sueur à séché, j'ai froid, c'est tout.

-Et bien sûr, cela n'a rien à voir avec quelques sentiments bien précis, lui répond-elle avec un air mystérieux, même si elle connait la réponse, au du moins, qu'elle espère la connaitre.

-Je t'en prie, tu sais à qui tu parles ?

**38. Compte rendu**

-Un penny pour tes pensées, murmure-t-elle en la regardant dans le noir.

-Pffff, mes pensées valent plus cher que ça, d'une valeur inestimable !

-Ah oui, et pourquoi je te paye à la clinique.

-Pour mes actes médicaux. A moins que tu ais déjà eu un compte rendu de ce qu'il y a dans ma tête.

-Tu plaisantes, je n'ai même pas de compte rendu médicaux de tes consultations, tu ne les fais pas !

-Oups, bon, ben peut être que tu me payes pour rien alors, lui répond-il, hilare.

**39. Plan B**

-Tu penses encore à la Vicodin ? veut –elle savoir, innocemment.

Il secoue la tête négativement en la regardant tendrement de ses yeux azures.

-Non, je ne pense qu'à toi.

-ET tu crois vraiment que ça va suffire à long terme.

La question est sérieuse, pourtant sur le visage de Cuddy se dessine un grand sourire. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il l'aime.

-Disons simplement que c'était moins bandant de s'imaginer un cachet de Vicodin à poil, donc, il y quand même une certaine amélioration.

- Je suppose que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment, dit-elle, avec ironie.

- Y'a pas de quoi, lui répond-il en souriant.

**40. Sans fard**

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu me vois comme ça, dit-elle, debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain, alors qu'elle sent son souffle dans sa nuque et ses mains se poser sur sa taille.

-Pourquoi. Tu as peur que je découvre ton vrai visage ?

-Je ne suis pas maquillée, lui répond-elle simplement, un peu gênée.

-Et alors, moi non plus, pourtant je suis magnifique, dit-il en haussant les épaule.

Toujours derrière elle, il analyse le reflet du miroir. Et suit tendrement de bout de l'index, chaque petite ride au coin de ses yeux bleus.

-Des fois, je me dis, que la beauté des gens autour de nous se reflète sur nos visages.

-Tu vois, grâce à moi, tu te trouves belle sans maquillage.


	5. 41 à 50

**41. Casse-croute **

-Je voudrais aller au zoo de Phili avec Rachel, lui apprend-elle, en remettant une mèche de cheveux indisciplinée derrière son oreille. Je lui ai promis.

-Et j'ai le droit de venir avec ?

Agréablement surprise de sa réponse, elle lui répond :

-Bien sûr ! Mais si tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour toi, je peux comprendre.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, pas encore.

-Mais tu sais que je te jette aux tigres si tu ne te comportes pas comme il faut.

-Je pense qu'une paire d'hyènes affamées qui reluquent mes mollets seraient plus intimidant.

-Ne me donne pas des idées comme ça !

**42. Maternelle**

-C'est quand qu'on arrive ? demande-t-il, impatiemment, en se tortillant sur le siège passager.

Pour combler son ennuis, il a joué avec Rachel, qui maintenant, est excitée comme une puce, et tout aussi impatiente que lui d'arriver à destination.

-Génial, deux enfants en bas âge dans la même voiture !

-Et tu nous achèteras des glaces aussi ? Et une peluche de la mascotte du zoo ?

-Rachel oui, toi tu n'as pas été assez sage, lui dit-elle, en observant amusée, son grand enfant à côté d'elle.

-Maieuh, t'es pas marrante en fait, je sais pas si je vais rester longtemps avec toi.

-Pour le moment, on est encore pour un bon petit moment ensemble dans cette voiture, donc prend ton mal en patience.

**43. Carte familiale**

-Vas-y, prends de l'avance, et prend un ticket familial, s'il te plait, lui demande-t-elle, en détachant Rachel de son siège bébé.

-Quoi, mais on n'est pas une famille !

-Oui, je sais, mais personne ne va venir vérifier, et puis c'est moi cher.

-Et si jamais ils font un test de paternité ? Ou même un test de maternité, là, tu auras l'air chouette aussi !

-House, fermes là, et va acheter ce ticket maintenant, lui rétorque-t-elle, légèrement irritée par ce petit jeu, et pas la poussette canne qui ne veut pas se déplier.

-Je refuse de faire quelque chose d'illégal.

-Bon, allez, donnes moi cet argent, je vais le faire moi-même !

**44. Itinéraire**

-Alors, par où commence-t-on ? demande-t-elle, en étudiant d'un air sérieux et concentré, le plan de parc zoologique.

-Je propose qu'on fasse le circuit balisé, lui répond-il, d'un ton savant, comme si il venait tous les jours au zoo.

Amusée par cet homme qu'elle découvre dans un univers totalement différent de l'hôpital, elle lui sourit tendrement, et prend donc la direction du premier panneau d'indication.

-Non, en fait on devrait le faire à l'envers, histoire de ne pas marcher parmi les badauds, on sera plus tranquilles.

-Oui, et puis j'aurai moins de témoins, si jamais je dois t'emmener faire connaissance avec mes copines les hyènes !

**45. ****Histoire de style**

- Tu veux un petit commentaire sur les longues trompes ? demande-il, poliment.

-Non, merci, décline-t-il, tout aussi poliment, en regardant Rachel, qui observe avec curiosité les éléphants qui attrapent des fruits avec leurs trompes, avant de les amener à leur gueule.

-Pourtant, c'était un commentaire plein de style.

-Mais je n'en doute pas une seconde !

-N'empêche, j'ai du style des fois.

-Si par style, tu entends ''gout'', oui c'est sûr, pour certaines choses, comme les blagues louches, effectivement, tu as du style.

-Si on voit les choses comme ça, j'ai eu assez de gout pour te choisir toi, parmi toutes les beautés de ce monde, lui répond-il, ironiquement, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

**46. Bien rose**

-Regardes, il fait comme toi, toujours les fesses bien roses, et tendues vers le ciel, dit-il, en montrant un babouin du doigt, qui se trouve dans une position assez équivoque.

Cuddy est en train de lire l'écriteau explicatif de l'espèce, et n'a pas vu la scène que montre son compagnon. Concentrée sur sa lecture, elle informe House :

-Ce sont les femelles qui ont les fesses roses.

-Décidément, ça devient intéressant ! répond-il, hilare

Face aux rires de son compagnon, elle lève enfin les yeux de sa lecture.

-Passes moi voir le plan, il faut qu'on aille de toute urgence vers l'enclos des hyènes.

-Rohhh, t'es vraiment pas marrante !

-Si tu veux, je veux bien ajouté un bon coup de pied dans ton joli postérieur, pour l'aider à devenir aussi rose que celui de ces femelles.

**47. Revers**

-Maintenant, j'ai un peu peur quand même, lui confit-il, alors qu'elle observe respectueusement, les mouvements paresseux d'un vieux lion.

-Pas très discret de simplement te pousser là-dedans. Et puis t'imagines, l'enquête, les interrogatoires, le procès… J'ai pas le temps pour tout ça.

-Donc, le fait de me laisser en vie pour le moment est purement pragmatique ?

-Oui, tout à fait, lui répond-elle, avec un petit sourire sadique.

-Et aucuns regrets par rapport à ma perte ?

-Je t'en prie, tu sais à qui tu parles, lui rétorque-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Au souvenir de cette réplique, qu'il a fait la nuit même, House se renfrogne soudain, car s'il y a une chose qu'il déteste plus que de perdre, c'est de se faire battre avec ses propres armes. Et cela, Cuddy le sait très bien.

**48. service de soin**

-Tout va bien, lui demande-t-elle, inquiète.

-oui, ça va. Pourquoi, ça ne devrait pas aller.

-C'est juste que ça fait une bonne partie de l'après-midi qu'on marche, dis-le moi si tu as besoin d'une pause.

-J'espérais que pour le reste de la promenade, on pourrai changer de place avec Rachel, je prends la poussette, et elle se débrouille avec ma canne. Ça marche ?

- Arranges toi avec elle, lui répond-elle en souriant. Mais tu devrais aussi t'assurer de trouver quelqu'un pour te pousser, ne comptes pas sur moi pour ça !

-Si quelque me demande, je dirais que tu es une infirmière sexy et très attentionnée, et je ferai baver tous les petits vieux qui se font pousser par leur vielles bonnes femmes.

**49. Pique-nique**

- Tu as bien vu le panneau ''NE PAS NOURRIR LES ANIMAUX '', n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, sinon, je ne me serai pas autant amusé à le faire, explique-t-il en lançant un morceau de pain de mie en direction d'un canard.

-Et où se trouve l'amusement au juste, dans le fait de toujours nager à contre-courant ?

-Dans ce visage courroucé, par exemple, et dans celui qui va suivre, quand tu seras toute rouge et toute gênée, quand quelqu'un va venir me gronder.

-Sadique !

**50. Pour un flirt avec toi**

- Hey, le paon flirt avec moi

-Tu es sur, demande-t-elle, sceptique et moqueuse, en se rapprochant si près de lui, de façon à ce qu'il puisse passer son bras autour de sa taille. Mais peut être que c'est avec moi qu'il flirt.

-C'est une manière déguisée de dire que personne ne voudrais flirter avec moi ?

-Si je peux tout à fait imaginer qu'on veuille flirter avec toi, le paon ne te connait pas encore, c'est tout.

-Lui non, mais toi tu me connais, lui dit-il, en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa compagne.

-Oui, mais je ne flirt pas avec toi !

-Huhm, d'où viennent donc ces vibrations que je ressens ?

-Peut être quand même du paon alors !


	6. 51 à 60

**51. Magasin de souvenirs**

**-Celui-là, tu ne peux pas me le refuser, la suppliât-il, en tendant devant son visage une jolie peluche d'éléphant, et en imitant une moue d'enfant à fendre le cœur.**

**-Tu as assez d'argent de poche, se moque-t-elle, morte de rire devant son imitation.**

**-Plus pour longtemps si je dois te couvrir de cadeaux !**

**-Et une fois à la maison, cette peluche va trainer dans un coin.**

**-Mais pas, pas Cuddles tout de même, jamais je ne lui infligerai ça !**

**-Et il e même déjà un nom, lui demande-t-elle, riant toujours.**

**-Oui, en hommage à certaines ressemblance entre vous deux, répond-il, avec un regard appuyé sur les fesses de Cuddy.**

**52. Comme un sonneur**

**-Alors, bien dormi, lui demande-t-elle, agacée, en garant la voiture devant la maison.**

**-Super, répond-il, en étirant ses membres engourdis, et en baillant bruyamment.**

**-Contente pour toi !**

**-Tu aurais dû me le dire si tu voulais que je conduise. Mais en attendant, à partir du moment où tu es assise derrière le volant, je peux bien me permettre un petit voyage de rêve, en rêve justement.**

**-Tu peux voyager ou tu veux, comme tu veux, mais tu pourrais au moins le faire silencieusement.**

**-J'ai ronflé ?**

**-Non, tu as fait un concert acoustique à en réveiller tous les morts du New Jersey.**

**53. Désapprobation**

**-Alors, on fait quoi de beau pour le reste de la soirée, demande-t-il, en posant ses pieds sur la table basse devant le canapé.**

**-On s'installe confortablement on dirait, répond-elle, avec un regard méchant vers les pieds de son amant, sur sa table basse.**

**-Génial, j'en suis !**

**-Oui je vois ça.**

**-tu sais, j'adore quand tu prends ce ton désapprobateur, ça te rend au moins deux fois plus sexy.**

**-Pfff, comme si j'avais besoin de ça, dit-elle, mutine, en se laissant tomber à côté de lui entre les coussins moelleux de son sofa.**

**-C'est pas faux!**

**54. Clémence**

**-Ça va, j'étais pas trop chiant aujourd'hui, demande-t-il, pour briser le silence, après qu'elle se soit glissé près de lit sous la coquette, sans rien dire.**

**-Disons qu'entre toi et Rachel, c'était à se demander qui avait 2 ans.**

**- A ce point-là ?**

**- A certains moment oui.**

**- Je ne me contrôle pas beaucoup quand je suis avec toi.**

**-Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ?**

**-Tu devrais oui, c'est pour que tu m'accorde ta clémence.**

**-Ma clémence ? Et pour quoi donc, lui susurre-t-elle à l'oreille, en remontant avec son pied, le long de sa jambe. **

–**Pour notre prochaine visite au zoo.**

**55. Ravitaillement**

**-On pourrai faire l'amour toute la journée, demande-t-il, en caressant ses cheveux.**

**Cuddy est lovée contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse. Rachel dort encore, et un léger rayon de soleil éclaire le couple.**

**-Tu ne tiendras pas, ton estomac criera famine avant la fin de la matinée ! **

–**On pourrai faire l'amour dans la cuisine aussi, propose-t-il donc. **

–**Pourquoi pas. Et comment tu t'imagines ça, on mange en même temps ?**

**-Juste une question d'organisation. Si on met la bouffe a un endroit stratégique, c'est faisable. Comme un ravitaillement quoi !**

**- Je suis en train de m'imaginer des scènes que je préfèrerai oublier là ! dit-elle, morte de rire**

**.- Ok, donc on va mourir au lit tous les deux ensembles.**

**56. Arguments**

**-Faut vraiment que je me lève, House, dit-elle, sans grande conviction, en essayant de se libérer de sa prise, qui est beaucoup trop agréable.**

**-J'ai déjà entendu ça il y a une demie heure… Il me semble qu'à ce moment là aussi, tu devais ''vraiment'' y aller.**

**-Je me suis laissé persuader par ta longue argumentation.**

**-Merci pour le compliment, mais mon argument principal n'est pas si long que ça !**

**-Mais tout de même très convaincant.**

**-Et il pourrait bien te convaincre à nouveau, tu sais, si tu lui demande gentiment.**

**57. Tu l'amour**

**-Le temps ne nous permet pas vraiment de sortir aujourd'hui, dit-elle, en observant la pluie battante par la fenêtre de la cuisine.**

**-Donc, on a une bonne excuse pour faire une activité à l'intérieur, répond-il, en se collant derrière elle, et en passant ses mains autour de sa fine taille.**

**-Bien sûr, bricoler, dessiner, raconter des histoires … énumère-t-elle, en tournant la tête vers lui et en papillonnant des cils.**

**-Rassures moi, tu vas pas lui lire ton bilan trimestriel.**

**-Si, si, pour l'habituer dès le plus jeune âge, à comprendre des bilans médicaux, et la guider dans son choix professionnel futur, lui explique-t-elle, en essayant de garder son sérieux.**

**-Ok, le peu d'envie de participer que j'avais, vient de partir en fumée.**

**58. Minute de silence**

**-T'as rien d'un peu plus coquin, s'informe-t-il, alors qu'elle referme le petit livre de comptines qu'elle vient de lire à Rachel**

**-Pas à cette heure-ci. Ce soir peut-être, mais seulement si tu auras été sage toute la journée.**

**-Je suis toujours sage, se défend-il.**

**-Moui, la plupart du temps, une petite fille de deux ans est plus sage que toi.**

**-Hey, j'ai rien dit pendant presque vingt minutes !**

**-Ohhh, impressionnant Mr House, se moque-t-elle, en voulant lui passer la main dans les cheveux comme on le fait pour un petit enfant. Geste qu'il repousse d'un mouvement de bras**

**59. Magie vaudou**

**-Je vois que t'es découvert un don artistique, remarque-t-elle gaiement, en voyant qu'il ne se débrouille pas si mal que ça pour assembler de petits morceaux de tissus.**

**-Je fais une poupée vaudou, explique-t-il, concentré.**

**-Pas une à mon effigie j'espère.**

**-Non, j'en ai déjà plusieurs de toi dans mon bureau. Ça va être Sam.**

**-Mais laisse donc Wilson être heureux avec elle.**

**-Pour le moment il a l'air heureux. Mais après, elle va le rendre triste, c'est ce que font les femmes, c'est scientifiquement prouvé.**

**-Ben merci, répond-elle, sarcastique.**

**-J'ai dit, ''les femmes'', pas toi !**

**-Encore merci. Dis, tu peux me montrer comment faire une poupée comme ça, j'ai déjà ma petite idée de la victime.**

**- Aïe !**

**60. Cœur d'artichaut**

**-J'aime bien la pluie, dit-elle pensive en regardant la pluie tomber sur la terrasse, ou de petites flaques sur forment, avant de disparaitre entre les lattes de teck.**

**-Moi aussi, lui répond-il, en prenant place à ses coté et en glissant son bras autour de ses épaules. En général, elle va avec mon humeur.**

**-Maintenant aussi ? demande-elle, avec un regard légèrement inquiet.**

**-Non, maintenant, c'est plus romantique, avoue-t-il, à mie voix.**

**Etonné lui-même de sa réponse, il bat rapidement en retraite en ajoutant :**

**-Enfin…. Au sens large du terme, très très large.**

**-Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher ton cœur romantique devant moi, House. Je m'en rendrais compte de toute façon à un moment donné !**

**-Oui ben ce jour -à, tu éviteras de te moquer alors.**


	7. 61 à 70

**61. Question embarrassante**

**-Avec combien d'hommes as-tu déjà fait l'amour, demande-t-il, en se rapprochant si près d'elle, qu'elle recule légèrement.**

**-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on demande, ça.**

**-''On'', non, mais ''moi'', oui.**

**- Je paris que je si je te posais la même question, tu aurais besoin d'un moins une demie journée pour toute les compter.**

**-Touché.**

**- Et puis qu'est que ça peut te faire que j'ai couché avec 5 ou 50 hommes avant toi ?**

**- Ca me donne un point de repère, pour savoir combien d'hommes je dois prendre en pitié, pour ne pas t'avoir gardé.**

**62. Amitié possible ?**

**-Ben alors ? Toujours en train de compter ? lui demande-t-elle, rieuse, en le voyant le regard dans le vide, en pleine réflexion.**

**-Tes hommes ou les miens ?**

**-Temps que Wilson n'en fait pas parti !**

**-Mais non, tu sais bien que le sexe n'a rien à faire dans une amitié.**

**-Donc, on ne pourra plus jamais être amis, si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas entre nous, veut-elle savoir, même si une telle chose est impensable pour elle.**

**-Ben on pourrait toujours couché ensemble par contre.**

**-Proposition très touchante de ta part, dit-elle, en essuyant une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil.**

**-Pour toi, je le ferai de bon cœur, mais c'est bien parsque c'est toi, lui répond-il avec un clin d'œil, avant de l'enlacer tendrement.**

**63. Prendre de la hauteur**

**-Ca va, c'est agréable, s'enquit-elle, même si elle connait la réponse, à la vue de son visage détendu.**

**-Muhmm, grogne-t-il, satisfait, en savourant le massage de sa main dans ses cheveux.**

**-Je passerai sous silence, le fait que tes cheveux commencent à se faire rares, là-haut, remarque-t-elle, en riant doucement.**

**-Oui, mais en général, avec ma taille, personne ne le remarque. Et toi, même avec tes talons, de toute façon pas !**

**-Sauf si on est au lit avec toi.**

**-J'ai pas le temps d'aller avec tout le monde au lit.**

**64. Véhicule**

**- Non, je ne vais surement pas monter sur cette machine, dit-elle, catégorique, en secouant vivement la tête de gauche à droite, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.**

**-Allez, ne te fais pas prier, il faut que tu fasses connaissance avec la première femme de ma vie.**

**-C'est pas comme ça que tu vas me convaincre.**

**-Et après, on dit que je suis insensible.**

**-Pour la moto, faudrait au moins que ce soit un mélange entre Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp et Georges Clooney, avec la sagesse et l'intelligence d'un Dalaï Lama pour me convaincre.**

**-Compliquée cette nana, soupire-t-il, en mettant son casque. Quelques secondes plus tard, il démarre son engin, et lui fait un signe de la main, en partant sans elle.**

**65. Immuable**

**-J'ai un patient, fanfaronne-t-il, en entrant dans son bureau**

**-Toutes mes félicitations. Si seulement chaque personne de cet hôpital entrait dans ce bureau pour me prévenir qu'il a un patient pour que je le félicite, soupire-t-elle, sans lever le nez de son Mac.**

**-Mais je venais pas pour que tu me félicites ! Enfin, pas pour ça du moins, ajoute-t-il avec un regard fière vers son entre jambe.**

**-Alors pourquoi t'es là, répond-elle sèchement, sans lui faire le plaisir de suivre son regard.**

**-Je peux ouvrir le patient en question sans anesthésie ?**

**-Ma position là-dessus n'a pas changé, House !**

**66. Ragots**

**- C'est censé être quoi ça ? Veut-elle savoir, alors qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle, à la cafétéria, lui passe la main autour de la taille et qu'il attaque avec gourmandise, sa coupe de glace, surmontée d'une montagne de chantilly.**

**-De la chantilly, répond-il, innocemment, en sachant parfaitement que ce n'est pas la réponse qu'elle attend.**

**-Non House, le fait que tu sois assis, ici, à côté de moi, et que tu me pelotes en public.**

**- Je lance un ragot !**

**-Pardon ?**

**- Si tout le monde croit qu'on ne fait que coucher ensemble, personne ne s'imaginera qu'on puisse avoir une vraie relation.**

**- C'est une logique que je ne comprends pas.**

**-Moi non plus, mais peut être que ça marchera, dit-il, en haussant les épaules.**

**67. Discussion**

**-J'adore ces trucs, Remarque-t-elle, en entrant dans son bureau. Tu as l'air intelligent.**

**-Rectification, je SUIS intelligent, rétorque-t-il, en enlevant ses lunettes, qu'il fait rapidement disparaitre dans la poche de sa chemise.**

**-Ça, ça reste à discuter !**

**-Heureusement qu'on est doués pour ça tous les deux.**

**-C'est sûr, d'ailleurs, on avait aussi vaguement discuté d'un patient, non ? Tu sais, celui que tu voulais ouvrir sans l'endormir, demande-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.**

**-Qui a cafté à maman ?**

**-J'ai des espions partout mon cher, c'est l'avantage d'être chef. Fais attention à ce que tu manigances dans ton bureau quand tu te crois tout seul.**

**-Oh non, plus d'orgie avec Wilson et Foreman alors ?**

**68. Douleurs musculaires**

**-Ohhh, je crois que je viens de me faire un claquage, se plaint-elle en se laissant glisser sur son canapé avec une grimace de douleur, en se massant le mollet.**

**-Ça ne m'étonne pas, avec les contorsions que tu nous as fait ces dernières nuits. **

**-Si tu ne montres pas un peu de compassion à mon égard, tu vas pouvoir faire une croix sur mes contorsions risquées pour quelques temps, lui répond-elle, le regard menaçant, en se massant toujours, pour tenter de détendre son muscle endolori.**

**-Pauvre, pauvre Cuddy ! Tu veux un bisou magique ?**

**69. Asile**

**-A quoi tu pensais au juste à midi, quand tu as dit que les gens ne s'imagineraient pas qu'on a une relation, si on leur faisait croire qu'on couche ensemble ?**

**-Et toi, tu penses que je pensais à quoi ?**

**-Que personne ne croirait que je suis assez folle pour sortir avec toi.**

**-Positif.**

**-Tu penses que je suis folle ?**

**-Absolument !**

**-Et bien merci, boude-t-elle.**

**-Tu sais je m'y connais en asile, on pourrait en ouvrir un tous les deux**

**70. Charme**

**-Tu es si belle, susurre-t-il, tandis que ses mains caressent tendrement chaque centimètres carrés de sa peau halée, comme si il voulait l'apprendre par cœur.**

**-Ah bon ? demande-t-elle, mutine, et que dirais-tu de sexy, provoquante, et envoutante ?**

**-Ça aussi oui, mais pour le moment, je dirais juste belle, dit-il, en déposant de tendres baisers le long de sa clavicule.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives, demande-t-elle, en commençant à se prendre au jeu.**

**-Fais attention à ce qu'il va t'arriver à toi, répond-il, taquin.**


	8. 71 à 80

**71 à 80**

**71. Cauchemar**

**-Tout va bien ? demande-t-il, légèrement inquiet, alors qu'elle vient de se réveillé en sursaut, trempée de sueur, et toute tremblante.**

**-Cauchemar, répond-elle, d'une voix ensommeillée, mais tout de même alarmée, en se collant à lui.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passait, veut-il savoir, en l'accueillant dans ses bras pour la réconforter.**

**-C'est pas important, laisses tomber.**

**-Laisses moi deviner, je tombais d'une falaise ?**

**-Un truc dans le genre, oui.**

**-Je suppose que pour certains, ça serai un très beau rêve.**

**-Et donc, qu'est-ce que ça dit sur moi ?**

**-Que tu n'es pas prête de me laisser tomber.**

**72. Jalousie ?**

**-Dr Cuddy, avez-vous enfilé cette magnifique chemise légèrement transparente en pensant à moi ce matin ? demande-t-il, le plus discrètement possible, en s'accoudant au comptoir des infirmières du hall de l'hôpital.**

**Après un regard alentour, pour s'assurer que tout le monde est occupé, et que personne n'est susceptible d'écouter leur discussion, elle répond :**

**-Surement pas !**

**-Rendez-vous important ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Je dois être jaloux ?**

**-Oui, tu devrais. Il est riche comme Crésus, a des manières de gentleman, et va m'inviter à dîner !**

**-Ouai bon, j'ai pas à me faire de soucis alors, tu préfères les emmerdeurs bourrus comme moi, donc je suis tranquille.**

**Sur ce, il lui passe une main espiègle sur les fesses, et s'éloigne avec un clin d'œil provocateur.**

**73. Modestie**

**-Alors ton rendez-vous galant ? Veut-il savoir, dans l'après-midi, alors qu'il entre en trombe dans son bureau.**

**-On ne s'est pas tout de suite sauté dessus. Qui sait, ça sera peut-être pour la prochaine fois !**

**-Alors il ne s'est rien passé ? Pfff même pas drôle.**

**-Jamais la première fois, voyons ! Et ici, il s'est passé quoi ?**

**-Je viens de renvoyé une bonne douzaine de jolies blondes, tout juste majeures et à peines vêtues, qui étaient venues pour gouter mon corps d'athlète. En haussant les épaules, il ajoute : Sinon, à part ça, rien de spécial.**

**-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les blondes.**

**-Il faut se satisfaire de ce que la nature nous offre.**

**-Je te la ressortirai celle-là !**

**74. Echasses**

**-Tes pieds ne sont vraiment pas la plus belle partie de ton anatomie.**

**-Tais-toi, et surtout, continus.**

**-Et moi, qui me masse les pieds, hein ? demande-t-il, sur le ton d'un enfant jaloux.**

**-Le jour où tu courras comme moi, aux quatre coins de l'hôpital sur des talons aiguilles, je te masserais les pieds pendant des heures si tu veux !**

**-Ohhh, il y a des gens à qui ça plairait surement, dit-il, en s'imaginant des scènes assez cocasses.**

**-Oui, il y a des gens qui veulent te voir souffrir, confirme-t-elle, avec un regard amusé.**

**-Pas de tout ! Je pensais surtout qu'il y a des gens qui trouveraient ça super sexy.**

**-Tu sais que Jeffrey ne craque pas sur toi, mais qu'il essaye simplement de découvrir tes secrets les plus dépravés, ou bien ?**

**-Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle une excuse, t'as rien compris c'est tout, lui répond-il, en imitant un air vexé.**

**75. Avec ou sans moteur ?**

**-Ou tu caches ton sex toy, demande-t-il, en ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et en farfouillant dedans.**

**-Caché hors de portée des enfants, répond-elle distraitement, sans se laisser déconcentrée par le remue-ménage de son amant.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que Rachel fasse avec ça de toute façon ?**

**-Je ne pensais pas à Rachel, mais à TOI ! Il faudrait tout mettre en sécurité avec un animal comme toi dans une maison.**

**-Oui, mais pas ça ! Pas quelque chose qui pourrait nous amuser tous les deux.**

**-Pour le moment, je me contente très bien de tes attribut ''non motorisés'' !**

**76. Réveil**

**-Tu devrais pas te lever, lui demande-t-il, en l'observant ouvrir ses grands encore endormis, qui ont l'air d'avoir du mal à réaliser l'endroit où elle se trouve.**

**-Depuis quand tu es réveillé si tôt, demande-t-elle, en baillant.**

**-Depuis qu'il est neuf heures du matin, répond-il avec un grand sourire narquois.**

**-Quoi ?**

**Soudain totalement réveillée, elle se contorsionne pour attraper le réveil, et scrute les chiffres rouges qui y sont affichés.**

**-Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?**

**-Avant neuf heures, ça va pas non ?**

**77. Ressort**

**-Alors, combien de regards inquisiteurs as-tu eu ce matin, pour être arrivée avec 2h de retard, demande-t-il, en la croisant devant son bureau.**

**-J'ai dit que Rachel est malade, personne ne peut remettre ça en cause, répond-elle simplement, en le poussant dans son bureau, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.**

**-Rohh, tu mens à tes employés ? J'ai déjà déteint sur toi.**

**-A qui la faute, si je ne me suis pas réveillée ?**

**-C'est entièrement de ta faute, qu'elle idée de vouloir tester les ressorts de ton matelat toute la nuit ?**

**-Et ça ne serai pas un peu aussi de la tienne, parsque tu as débranché l'alarme de mon réveil.**

**-Jamais de la vie !**

**78. Soirée entre hommes**

**-J'ai un rendez-vous avec Wilson, ce soir, lui annonce-t-il, alors qu'il la croise par hasard dans un couloir.**

**-C'est ta revanche de mon rendez-vous d'hier, lui demande-t-elle, avec un sourire.**

**-Bien vu ! Et juste pour que tu sois au courant, on risque de passer à l'acte NOUS !**

**-Avec vos bouteilles de bières, c'est bien ça ?**

**-Rohhh Cuddy, tu viens de casser tout le romantisme de la scène !**

**-Et quelle scène romantique je dois m'imaginer au juste, entre deux hommes en pleine crise de la cinquantaine ?**

**-Peut-être qu'on va juste parler de toi dans ton dos, en caressant nos bouteilles de bière.**

**79. Décapitation**

**-J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amuse hier soir, lui dit-elle, en lui tendant le dossier d'un nouveau cas mystérieux.**

**-Yep, maintenant, Wilson sait tout de tes préférences sexuelles.**

**-Dieu soit loué, souffle-t-elle, ironiquement. Je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir lui dévoilé ça. Je suis soulagée que tu te sois chargé de ce sujet délicat mon chéri.**

**-Pas de panique, la rassure-t-il, il ne sait pas encore qu'après avoir arraché la tête de tes amants, tu aimes encore les cajoler. Ta réputation reste intacte.**

**-Alors il ne sait pas non plus, que même décapité, tu continus à bander ? Dommage…**

**80. Négligence**

**-Comment va ton patient, demande-t-elle, avec un intérêt feint.**

**-Il souffre de négligence grave, au stade terminal je pense, répond-il, sans la regarder.**

**-Quoi ?rétorque-t-elle, alarmée, avant de se rendre compte de quel patient il s'agit.**

**-Vu la gravité du cas, la doyenne en personne devrait s'en occuper.**

**Avec un sourire mutin, elle ajoute en se rapprochant de lui.**

**-Est-ce qu'il faut intervenir rapidement ?**

**-Ce soir, il sera peut-être déjà trop tard, question de vie ou de mort.**


	9. 81 à 90

81 à 90

**81. SMS**

_**-'' Alors, tu t'ennuis ?''**_

_**-''Non, pourquoi ?'' C'est toujours aussi passionnant d'entendre ce que le conseil a à me dire sur tous tes faits et gestes.''**_

_**-'' Vous ne parlez pas de moi.''**_

_**-'' Et comment tu peux le savoir.''**_

_**- '' Parsque tu serais entrain d'écouter à la porte, au lieu de m'envoyer des messages indécents.''**_

_**- '' Pour le moment, il n'y a encore rien d'indécent. Ou en est mon intervention en urgence d'ailleurs ?''**_

_**- '' Il va falloir que tu attendes un peu.''**_

_**- ''Dommage. Tu peux pas dire qu'on t'appelles pour une urgence ?''**_

_**- '' Pour disparaitre dans les toilettes, ça ne serai pas très discret, oublie House !''**_

_**- ''Et c'est discret peut-être, de sourire bêtement en écrivant des textos sous la table ? Personne n'a encore remarqué ?''**_

_**- '' Pas pour le moment.''**_

**82. Saut de bureau**

**- Tu vas manger ça ? demande-t-il, en lui montrant les restes dans son assiette à peine entamée.**

**-Non, répond-elle simplement, en poussant son plateau vers lui pour qu'il puisse se servir.**

**-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'as pas besoin d'un régime, j'aime tes fesses comme elles sont.**

**-Le type qui traine l'hôpital en justice aimerait bien faire sauter ces fesses justement de leur bureau.**

**-Quoi, avec la taille qu'elles ont, il compte le faire sauter ? Plaisante-t-il pour lui arracher un timide sourire. T'inquiète pas, il faudra d'abords qu'il me passe dessus pour ça.**

**83. Manque d'attention.**

**-Il faut que tu te détendes, lui souffle-t-il, en se glissant derrière elle sur le canapé, et en commençant à lui masser délicatement les tempes.**

**-J'arrive pas à ne pas y penser.**

**-Ben penses-y si tu veux, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois détendue pour le reste de la soirée.**

**-Pour quoi ? Pour jouer au Twister ?**

**-Bennn, on peut jouer au Twister au lit si tu veux, mais après tu vas encore pleurnicher parsque tu as mal partout.**

**-Hey, j'ai pas pleurniché.**

**-Mais tu voulais que je te plaigne, insiste-t-il.**

**- Non, je voulais juste attirer ton attention, corrige-t-elle.**

**84. Projet de weekend.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce weekend ?veut-il savoir en se goinfrant de popcorn qu'il a trouvé au milieu de toute la nourriture Bio dans les placards de Cuddy.**

**-Aucune idée ? T'as une proposition ?**

**- Le tour des Casinos d'Atlantic City ?**

**- Bof, j'ai pas trop envie de balancer mon argent par la fenêtre.**

**-Pas besoin de le balancer par la fenêtre, tu peux aussi le mettre dans une de ces nombreuses machines qu'on trouve là-bas, et qui n'attendent que ça.**

**-Non, merci. Et que penses-tu de Sandy Hook ?**

**-Il y a quoi là-bas, à part des plages de sables ?**

**- Des bimbos en bikini je suppose, lui répond-elle, en prenant une poignée de popcorn.**

**-Huhm, c'est tellement simple de me convaincre.**

**-Je sais, je sais… **

**85. Défilé de mode**

**-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle, en le surprenant dans son bureau, en train de trafiquer sur son Mac.**

**-Tu sais que tu n'as jamais taper le mot ''bikini'' sur Google ?**

**-Et pourquoi je devrais ?**

**-Pour faire concurrence aux bimbos de ce weekend ?**

**- Mais peut-être que je suis déjà équipée du maillot de bain adéquat pour que tu ne regardes que moi. Si j'étais toi, je m'inquièterai plutôt de ton maillot de bain. Tu sais, s'il y a des bimbos, il y aura surement aussi, de beaux jeunes hommes tout à fait charmants !**

**- Pffff, je suis hors compétition, ma chère.**

**86. Besoin de lunettes**

**- Je rentre vite fait chez moi, et je te rejoins à la maison.**

**-Tu vas sortir de la relique qui te sert de maillot de bain du fond de ton placard ? demande-t-elle, morte de rire.**

**- Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir ! Je pense plutôt y aller à poil !**

**-Et c'est censé être embarrassant pour moi ? Je pense déjà aux regards moqueurs dont tu vas écoper.**

**-Moqueurs, et TRES impressionnés aussi !**

**- Impressionnés par quoi ? demande-t-elle, avec un petit sourire moquer.**

**Vexé, il quitte le bureau en lui répondant.**

**-T'as déjà réfléchi au fait que tu as éventuellement besoin de lunettes ?**

**87. Rangement obligatoire**

**- Ça serait vraiment trop demandé que tu évites de semer tes affaires un peu partout au lieu de simplement les ranger à leur place, lui demande-t-elle, agacée, en ramassant son sac à dos, négligemment ''oublié'' devant le frigo, et quelques vêtements ramassés çà et là.**

**-C'est envisageable. Mais en même temps, je tiens à t'informer que tu n'as pas une place pour tout. Exemple simple, ou est la place de mon sac à dos ?**

**-Dans le couloir ! Tu veux un écriteau spécial peut-être ?**

**- Ca pourrai aider.**

**Avec un regard noir, elle lui presse son paquet d'habits dans les bras. Sous le regard amusé et moqueur de son amant, elle écrit '' Couloir'' en lettres capitales sur un post-it rose bonbon, et lui colle sur le front.**

**88. Methode d'éducation**

**-Je crois que ta mère fait la gueule, chuchote-t-il à Rachel, assise sur ses genoux, assez fort pour que Cuddy puisse l'entendre. Souvient toi bien de ce visage, tu le verras souvent.**

**-Merci de ton soutient dans l'éducation de ma fille, le remercie-elle, ironiquement, en remplissant la machine à laver.**

**- Ca c'est de l'ironie, continu-t-il à expliquer à Rachel, ça aussi, elle le fait souvent.**

**-House ! **

**Cette fois-ci, le ton est plus dur, et le regard, sans équivoque.**

**-Là, il faut faire attention, si elle prononce ton nom sur ce ton, ça va pas tarder à barder !**

**-House ! crie-t-elle.**

**Toujours à Rachel, qui ne sait pas vraiment si elle doit rire, ou craindre la colère de sa mère :**

**-Tu vois ? Et là, c'est le moment, ou il ''faudrait'' arrêter.**

**89. Fontaine de jouvence**

**-Quoi ? demande-t-elle, irritée, en entrant dans la chambre à coucher, alors qu'il la regarde des pieds à la tête.**

**-Sexy pour 45 ans !**

**-44 !**

**-Ah, dans ce cas, ça change tout, je retire ce que je viens de dire.**

**- Donc je peux me réjouir de prendre un an de plus, alors que toi, tu peux déjà te préparer psychologiquement à être un vieux sac.**

**-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai dragué une petite jeune comme toi !**

**-T'as de la chance que la petite jeune en question reste avec toi, alors qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose sur ton compte en banque.**

**90. Bagages supplémentaires**

**- Tu sais qu'on part qu'une journée, et pas pour un trek de 5 mois ou on passerai de la jungle amazonienne à des sommets enneigés, remarque-t-il, en la voyant charger plusieurs sacs dans le coffre de sa voiture.**

**- Rachel a besoin de plusieurs choses. Tu verras quand elle aura de la glace partout que c'est pratique d'avoir des tenues de rechanges, se défend-elle.**

**-Et je suppose qu'elle a aussi besoin de maquillage, demande-t-il, sceptique, en voyant une petite trousse transparente, pleine de plusieurs ustensiles.**

**-Tu vois, avec ton obsession des bimbos, elle veut faire pareil maintenant !**


	10. 91 à 100

91 à 100

**91. Météo capricieuse**

**-Ben alors Mme Cuddy, on dirait bien que le temps va m'empêcher de mon montrer à Dieu, tel qu'il m'a fait, dit-il, avec un ton de regret sur joué, alors qu'il actionne les essuie-glaces de le voiture.**

**-Bof, c'est pas très grave pour moi, mais penses à la perte tragique que c'est pour toutes les autres personnes de la plage !**

**- Rohh, les pauvres, je ne sais pas s'ils vont s'en remettre un jour…**

**-Et du coup, je pense que pour les bimbos en maillots de bain sexy, c'est raté aussi, désolée.**

**-Je vais devoir me contenter de toi alors, t'as bien calculé ton coup en fait ajoute—t-il, avec un sourire narquois, en lui caressant tendrement la cuisse.**

**92. Parapluie**

**-Décidément, c'est typique qu'il pleuve, pile le jour où on fait une sortie à la plage, râle-t-elle, en dépliant le parapluie qu'elle vient de sortir du coffre.**

**-Typique pour quoi ?**

**-Typique pour nous. Il n'y a jamais rien de conventionnel avec nous, jamais rien ne se passe comme ça devrait se passer !**

**-Ben, on aime tous les deux la pluie, c'est déjà un bon point pour cette journée, dit-il, en haussant les épaules.**

**-Ouai, t'es juste content de ne pas avoir à me partager avec tous les regards intéressés des autres gens.**

**-Les regards tu les as quand même, vu la taille et la couleur du parapluie. T'avais vraiment rien d'autre que jaune canard ?**

**93. Rien ne va plus**

**-T'aurais pas un pantalon de rechange pour moi aussi, demande-t-il, amuse, en regardant la tache de glace au chocolat sur son pantalon blanc.**

**-Si t'es gentil, peut-être qu'elle te prêtera le sien, rie-elle joyeusement, en lui montrant Rachel que le regarde avec un regard mi- étonné, mi- moqueur.**

**-J'aime pas les shorts !**

**-De la pluie, de la glace sur le pantalon, et pas de bimbos en bikini, on pourrait pas faire pire, dit-elle d'un ton théâtral.**

**-Oh allez, tu fais honte à ma réputation là, tu sais bien que je peux TOUJOURS faire pire !**

**94. Doloris causa**

**-Je te jure que si tu fais ça, je ne te parle plus jamais, le menace-t-elle, en essayant de rester sérieuse, et de se libérer de ses bras.**

**-Ah bon ? Mais on continuera à coucher ensemble quand même, non ?**

**-Ca, faut d'abord que je réfléchisse.**

**-Je prends ça pour un oui, conclu-t-il, en la poussant un peu plus en direction de l'eau froide.**

**-Je te jure que tu risques de le regretter, le menace-t-elle encore.**

**Elle a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle est déjà dans l'eau. Avant d'être engloutie par une vague, elle entend :**

**-J'aime les risques, tu le sais bien !**

**95. Dernières volontés**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais s'il ne te restait plus qu'une heure à vivre ? **

**-On a pas au moins un jour ou une semaine, en général, pour pouvoir réfléchir à pleins de choses pathétique qu'on ne fera jamais ?**

**-Non, chez moi, tu n'as plus qu'une heure.**

**-Dans ce cas, je prendrais congé de ta petite personne.**

**Perplexe, il demande :**

**-Pourquoi donc ?**

**-Parsque je pars du principe que mon décès aura forcément un lien avec toi. Soit tu m'auras encore une fois jeté dans l'eau gelée, soit, j'aurai fait un infarctus à force de m'être énervée à cause d'une de tes conneries, explique-t-elle, lapidaire, mais tout de même avec un grand sourire.**

**96. Ultimatum**

**-Dis-moi ce que tu aimes chez moi, lui demande-t-il, en la regardant sérieusement.**

**-Seulement si tu me dis ce que tu aimes chez moi. Et la réponse ne doit pas contenir les ''seins'', ni ''fesses''.**

**-Mince ! jure-t-il.**

**-Tu vois, ça devient compliqué, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Si on laisse toutes ces magnifiques choses hors compétitions, oui, vraiment difficile.**

**-Oh, je suis touchée ! lui répond-elle, ironique, en lui tirant la langue.**

**-Sérieux ?**

**-Non, mais si dans la demi-heure qui suit, tu n'as rien trouvé, tu rentres à pied, et tu te trouves un autre job ! lui lance-elle, en lui jetant une poignée de sable.**

**97. Persuasion**

**-Alors, t'as trouvé quelque chose ? demande-t-elle, après un moment, en espérant une réponse positive.**

**-J'ai au moins le droit au mot ''sein'' au singulier ? Sinon, je dois choisir entre un des deux, et ça, j'y arrive vraiment pas.**

**-Non, répond-elle vivement et légèrement indignée.**

**-En fait, ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est que tu sois assise, ici aujourd'hui avec moi, sur cette plage, malgrés après toutes les bêtises que j'ai pu faire, tente-t-il de lui expliquer, car il n'arrive pas à mettre de mots, sur toutes ces petites choses qu'il aime plus que tout chez elle.**

**Touchée, Cuddy se radoucie, et lui répond d'une voix douce :**

**-Tu sais, tu peux dire des choses très gentilles des fois. Enfin, du moins, tu le laisses supposer.**

**98. Jeu de mots**

**-Et moi, j'ai droit à mon compliment maintenant ?veut-il savoir, grognon.**

**Elle quitte l'horizon de regard, pour se tourner vers lui, attendrie. Elle lui fait penser à Rachel, quand elle n'obtient pas l'attention qu'elle voudrait. House, son grand enfant…**

**-J'aime ton humour, et avec ça, tous tes commentaires indicibles, que je ne devrais pas aimer, admet-elle. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu arrives toujours à me faire rire, même si je ne veux pas toujours te le montrer.**

**-Je le savais, clame-t-il, triomphant.**

**-Et tu sais quoi ? J'aime aussi simplement quand tu la fermes !**

**-Comme maintenant ?**

**-Oui, comme maintenant, si tu n'avais pas encore eu le dernier mot.**

**99. Conversation sur l'oreiller**

**-Il y a vraiment des choses que tu aimes chez moi, demande-t-il, d'un ton étonnement incertain, dans l'obscurité de leur chambre à coucher, en effleurant sa cuisse.**

**-Tu crois que je serai là, s'il n'y avait rien, lui répond-elle dans un murmure, en se tournant vers lui.**

**Elle trouve cela très touchant. Non pas le fait qu'il ait ce genre de crainte, mais le fait qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour les exprimer.**

**-Mouai, peut-être que tu trouves juste personne d'autres, suppose-t-il, en souraint dans le noir, et en haussant les épaules.**

**-Oui, j'avoue, c'est tout à fait ça.**

**-Ohhh, mon cœur saigne.**

**-Mais non, mais non, il a l'air d'aller bien, dit-elle, en passant sa main sur son torse, et en sentant les battements réguliers de son cœur.**

**-Ouf, heureusement que j'ai un médecin dans mon lit.**

**100. Autre langage**

**Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre que son ''je t'aime'', s'était traduit par, '' envie d'une virée casse-cou, tous les deux en moto ?''.**

**Tout simplement mit du temps aussi à comprendre ses silences, milles fois plus expressifs que ses paroles. Avec son art à lui des mots, il peut être blessant, alors que par ses actes, il exprime beaucoup plus de choses, et beaucoup plus sincèrement. **

**Ayant enfin compris cela, le besoin d'entendre ces fameux trois mots est devenu moins grand, même si il restera présent, jusqu'à qu'il les prononce un jour.**

**-Quoi ?demande-t-il soudain, la sortant de sa reflexion.**

**Elle l'observait depuis quelques minutes, et souriait, les yeux brillants.**

**-J'ai envie de notre virée casse-cou en moto, tous les deux.**

**Cela veut dire, dans son langage : ''je t'aime''.**


	11. remerciements

Voilà, je termine à regret cette fic que j'ai adoré traduire !

Un grand remerciement à notre compatriote Huddy , whathobertie, qui m'a gentiment donné son accord pour traduire son histoire.

Par la même occas, elle m'a autorisé à en traduire d'autres, car elle est très fière que des frenchis comme nous lisent ses fics !


End file.
